


For the love of Kittens

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys are life, Cute, Fun, Gallavich, Implied Sexual Content, Kittens, M/M, Mentions of Masterbation, Mentions of Sex, bi-polar!Ian, cute kitten, no graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Ian Gallagher always loved cats, so when his therapist suggests he gets one, he gets a little more than he bargained for when someone in his apartment complex posts a flier about giving away kittens.  He is sure that the brash man won't give him the kitten...but he is wrong.





	For the love of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Once I started, I couldn't stop. So here is my entry into this adorable little challenge. It's roughly edited and I will edit more. Considering doing a little small second part but I'm not sure yet. :P

 

 

Ian Gallagher loved Cats. He had since he was little but having any kind of pet in the Gallagher home when he was growing up would just be asking for trouble, so he never had one.  Even after they had all grown up,  it didn’t seem like the best option, especially when Ian was trying to remain level. So when the suggestion came from his psychiatrist, he was excited at the idea. He had been going to her for a few years now, and she was amazing, in fact, she is the one that had suggested he move out on his own, into a small apartment and that had worked out well.  Last week she had suggested getting a pet. He, of course, had argued what would happen if his meds stopped working and he couldn’t care for said pet, but she had more suggestions. She mentioned that his relationship with some of his siblings was getting stronger every day and he could come up with a plan with Lip or Debbs, or even Carl to stop by if he wasn’t feeling well to make sure the pet was fed and cared for. She reminded him, that caring for a pet would be a great help to him.

So with all this in his head, when he saw the sign on his apartment wall. _Brand New Kittens need a great home._  He couldn’t help himself, he tore off the information and called the number. He was a little worried when he went to knock on said apartment door however because seconds later the door was being thrown open, followed by the loud yelling of a man and the scurrying away of some girl. “Get out of my apartment. NO.”  The man said and the girl looked like she was in tears.

“Can I fuckin’ help you?” The man asked him with his hands crossed over his chest.

“Um…Yeah…I called about the kitten…” Ian said nervously looking at the man. 

“Come in.” He responds and Ian slowly steps in. 

“I have one left. He’s important, so I ain’t letting him go to just anybody alright.” The man says moving into the apartment. 

“Okay…are you sure you don’t want to keep him…since he’s so important.” Ian asks. At this point he is sure that this man isn’t giving him the cat anyway, he can find another. He doesn’t really even know why he entered the apartment really.

“No, I don’t want to fuckin’ keep him. I want to make sure he doesn’t end up with some idiot who can’t care for him.” The man grunted. “I’m Mickey…and this is snickers.” He says holding up a kitten with the perfect combination of Brown and white mix. He was adorable.

“Snickers huh?  I can see that. He’s…” Ian took in a breath, god it was gonna suck when Mickey told him he couldn’t have the cat. “perfect.”

“and that fact makes you sad?” Mickey asks handing him the kitten and sitting in his chair. His own cat, sitting on the arm moves over into his lap.

“Yeah, because there is no way you’re giving the crazy kid the cat.” He says honestly. He lives in the apartment, he knows most of the tenants know about him. In fact, he was pretty sure his ex-had mentioned in loud enough for the world to hear not long after he had moved in. Mickey looks at him curiously. “You know, the crazy one in 4C.” He says and Mickey nods the recognition shows on his face.

“You mean the one who obviously dates losers who announce peoples personal shit at the top of their lungs at 3 am, waking people up, ruining my beauty sleep,” Mickey says laughing. “Why do you want a cat?” Mickey asks giving in and petting his own cat. Ian looked down at her, she was beautiful.  Ian noticed another cat sitting on the top of the chair, looking like it was protecting Mickey. It was a beautiful tabby. Mickey obviously liked cats.

“I’ve always wanted one, but I lived with a big crazy family and then I got sick, just didn’t think it was possible. My…um…someone said it would be good for me.” Ian says. He hated using the word psychiatrist.

“Who?” Mickey asked watching Ian with the kitten. The kitten seemed to adore the red-head.

“My therapist,” Ian said in almost a whisper. “The asshole ex-was right, I am a little crazy, but I'm medicated, and when I get a cat, I can have certain family members check in if I get…unstable and make sure the kitten is taken care of…she thinks it would be good for me. But I know your super protective of him, which I get. Thank you for seeing me.” Ian says and he looks down at the cat one last time and pets him again. He’s so fucking perfect.  “I wish you coulda been mine.” He whispers.

“I didn’t say no. In fact, I think I have the perfect proposition for you.”

\--

Mickey had been right. Mickey had told Ian that day he could have the cat, under the condition that Mickey could drop in and check on him. Worked out for Ian because he didn’t have to call his family, and if Ian ever needed help, Mickey would be there. It also meant after a few months of this he gave Mickey a key to check up on him.

That might have been a bad idea in retrospect, but he didn’t think much of it at the time.  He liked Mickey, they had actually become fast friends, and they hung out even when they didn’t need to. He was trying to keep his own emotions in check about the brash, rough around the edges beautiful man, and so far he had been doing well. That was until today.

Today, Ian needed some release. He had thought about going out and finding someone to occupy his time, the kitten was in the other room sleeping in his bed, and Ian was alone in his. He didn’t really feel like heading out of the apartment. So he decided to have a little fun with himself. 

 

…A little fun…that he may or may not have been thinking of a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed man. And he may or may not have called out his name in a whisper when he came…which is what led him to his mortification. When he looked up, Mickey was standing at the door looking at him with his eyebrow raised. He didn’t say anything and Ian had thought he left. So finally he made his way out of his room only too find Mickey on the couch. The beer and pizza sitting there. Ian suddenly remembering that Mickey had said he was coming over today. Fuck.

“Um…about what you saw…” Ian started after twenty minutes of silence.  Mickey was still flipping through Netflix for a movie. Mickey just chuckled.

“Not a big deal man.” He said landing on some movie and clicking play. Ian settled hoping Mickey hadn’t heard him say his name.

“I mean, you coulda at least invited me to the party since I was apparently the endgame…but whatever.” He said stuffing pizza into his mouth and Ian’s mouth gaped at him.

“Wha…” Ian said because its all he could say. Mickey handed him a slice of pizza.

“You know I heard you. So unless you know another Mickey, with a perfect ass like this one…” He said leaning up to show it off. “and I'm sure you don’t. then next time you think about how perfect it would be…to stick that beautiful leaking…mmm…anyway, next time give me a call. I mean unless you’d rather come saying my name, instead of the real thing. Whatever floats your boat.” He said and then the conversation was over. Mickey went back to the movie and just talked about the normal shit he talked about.

Ian on the other hand couldn’t  focus. All he kept thinking about was that Mickey saw him, and apparently he wanted to be included….and fuck if Ian didn’t want that. The credits rolled and Mickey said goodnight but as soon as the door shut Ian picked up his phone and called Mickey.

“You know I'm literally right outside your door right?” Mickey said chuckling.

“So you said to call…” Ian said lightly heading to his bedroom. Mickey didn’t say anything so Ian took a chance and continued. “In about ten minutes, I will be naked, on my bed, calling out your name…with a perfect picture of you in my head…if you want to be invited…be in my bedroom…naked. Unless you’d like to listen from the hallway, that’s  cool too.” Ian said and he hung up.

It didn’t take long for Mickey to be standing in the doorway of his bedroom, watching Ian, who was laying and waiting for him.

“I believe the invitation said naked,” Ian said looking up at him. and he didn’t have to wait long before Mickey was climbing on top of him, showing him the real difference between fantasy and reality.

\--


End file.
